The present invention relates generally to fiber optic cable management and, more particularly, to a fiber optic cable routing device having individual cable channels and a pre-alignment feature for circuit packs.
Telecommunication services are becoming increasingly competitive. Increasing demand to provide high-quality, high bandwidth, cost effective telecommunication services has led to the rapid deployment of fiber optic networks. Fiber optic cable management is an often overlooked component in the deployment of optical networks. Proper fiber cable management provides proper bend radius, cable routing paths, cable accessibility and physical protection of the fiber cables. Thus, proper fiber cable management has a direct impact on network reliability, performance and cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fiber optic cable routing device for use in a telecommunication equipment shelf. The cable routing device should provide a minimum bend radius to protect the fiber optic cable extending therethrough. To the extent that the cable routing device is used in conjunction with a plurality of circuit packs, it should provide individual channel for each circuit pack. In this way, circuit packs and their corresponding cable can be easily replaced and maintained within the equipment shelf. In addition, the cable routing device may also provide a pre-alignment guide to facilitate the installation of the circuit packs into the equipment shelf.
In accordance with the present invention, a fiber optic cable routing device is provided for use in a fiber optic connection unit. The fiber optic connection unit may include a pair of longitudinally extending and spaced apart frame members; and a support structure mounted between the pair of frame members and adapted for connection to a plurality of vertically oriented circuit packs. The fiber optic cable routing device is disposed below the plurality of circuit packs and mounted between the pair of frame members. The cable routing device includes a faceplate and a plurality of spaced apart separating members extending outwardly from the faceplate. The plurality of separating members define a plurality of channels therebetween for routing fiber optic cable towards the circuit packs, such that each channel provides a minimum bend radius to protect the fiber optic cable extending therethrough. In another aspect of the present invention, the cable routing device may further include one or more guide protrusions extending outwardly from the faceplate, such that each guide protrusion is adapted to engage at least one of the circuit packs.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference may be had to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.